Endless Flight
| recorded = 1976 | venue = | studio = | genre = Pop rock, soft rock, disco | length = 37:06 | label = Chrysalis (UK) Warner Bros. (USA) | producer = Richard Perry | prev_title = Another Year | prev_year = 1975 | next_title = Thunder in My Heart | next_year = 1977 }} Endless Flight is the fourth album by English singer-songwriter Leo Sayer, which was released in 1976. It was released in the U.S. and Canada by Warner Bros. Records and in the UK by Chrysalis Records. The album consolidated his international popularity, reaching #4 in the UK and #10 in the USA; it also charted strongly in other countries including Sweden, Norway, the Netherlands and New Zealand, and was certified as a platinum album in both the UK and the USA, and double-platinum in Canada. The peak of his career came in 1977, when he scored two consecutive US number one hits, first with the disco-styled "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" (a Grammy Award winner for the year's best Rhythm and Blues Song), followed by the romantic ballad, "When I Need You" (1977), which reached number one in both the UK and US. Written by Albert Hammond and Carole Bayer Sager, it was Sayer's first UK #1 single (after three number two hits). It was also the first of two UK chart-toppers in a row for producer Richard Perry. Reception This album received critical acclaim upon release, and won a Grammy Award for the hit single "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing." |rev2 = Robert Christgau |rev2Score = B }} Track listing Side one # "Hold On To My Love" (Barry Mann, Cynthia Weil, Sayer) # "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" (Vini Poncia, Sayer) # "Reflections" (Holland-Dozier-Holland) # "When I Need You" (Albert Hammond, Carole Bayer Sager) - 4:09 # "No Business Like Love Business" (Brad Shapiro, Clarence Reid, Steve Alaimo, Willie Clarke) Side two # "I Hear The Laughter" (Johnny Vastano, Sayer) # "Magdalena" (Danny O'Keefe) # "How Much Love" (Barry Mann, Sayer) # "I Think We Fell In Love Too Fast" (Vastano, Poncia, Sayer) # "Endless Flight" (Andrew Gold) Personnel *Leo Sayer - guitar, harmonica, vocals *John Barnes - piano, clavinet *Bill Bodine - bass *Paul Buckmaster - synthesizer, cello *Auburn Burrell - guitar *Larry Carlton - guitar *Steve Gadd - drums *Bob Glaub - guitar *Ed Greene - drums *Bobbye Hall - percussion *David Hungate - bass *John Barlow Jarvis - piano *Mark T. Jordan - electric piano *Clydie King - background vocals *Trevor Lawrence - horn *Bobby Keys - Saxophone on "When I Need You" 3 December 2014: Leo Sayer has paid tribute to his friend Bobby Keys who died at the age of 70. Keys, the sax player for the Rolling Stones since 1969, also played on Sayer’s global hit ‘When I Need You’. In a statement Sayer said, “R.I.P. Bobby Keys. Bobby played the solo on “When I Need You”, 20 secs of tenor sax that no other player has ever been able to emulate. We toured together in the mid 70’s, and Bobby was always fun to work with, a great musician everybody now knows as the sax man with the Rolling Stones. I’m so proud to have known you ‘Texas’!” *Becky Louis - background vocals *Steve Madaio - horn *Sherlie Matthews - background vocals *Andy Muson - bass *Danny O'Keefe - performer *Nigel Olsson - drums *Michael Omartian - electric piano *Ray Parker, Jr. - guitar *Dean Parks - dobro, guitar, electric guitar *Jimmy Phillips - synthesizer, mellophonium *Jeff Porcaro - drums *Chuck Rainey - bass guitar *Lee Ritenour - guitar *Rick Shlosser - drums *Earl Slick - guitar *James Stroud - Synthesizer Synth Programming And Drums *John Vastano - guitar *Willie Weeks - bass *Richard Tee - Piano Production *Producer: Richard Perry *Engineers: Bill Schnee, Howard Steele *Photography: Elliot Gilbert Charts Album Singles Awards References External links * Category:1976 albums Category:Albums produced by Richard Perry Category:Chrysalis Records albums Category:Leo Sayer albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums